The Road Less Travelled
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets sick of the high life and decides to escape... with best friend Sharpay Evans in tow, follow the girls as they learn about themselves, friendship, life and love. TROYELLA OFCOURSE AND ZEKEPAY TOOOOOOO! TRAILER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The road less travelled.**

Gabriella Montez was your average rich LA kid, except, she wasn't stuck up.

_Flashes Gabriella doing charity work._

But one day, the stress of the high life, got too much for her.

_"UGH! I can't do this anymore Shar! I need to escape!"_

And of course, her best friend, sharpay wouldn't let her do that alone now would she.

_"I'm coming with you"_

Her bestfriend, Sharpay Evans.

_Flashes to sharpay strutting down the streets with big bags in her hand._

High maintenance, but, her heart is in the right place.

_Flashes to Sharpay smiling widely._

So what happens if these 2 girls take an unexpected road trip down route 66?

_"Oh MY GOD! I broke a heel!" screeched sharpay, holding up her pink Channel shoe._

_Flashes to_

_"Oh Crap, we burst a tire."_

_Flashes to_

_"My Stuff! That jerk stole my stuff!"_

And they meet some unexpected people.

_Flashes to a __handsome__ young Man with dirty blond hair smiling and laughing with Gabriella._

_Flashes to __Sharpay and another African American man fighting then suddenly they kiss._

And suddenly their perspective of life changes.

_"I- I can't go back there Troy! I love you, I love this life! I would give up anything to be here with you." Said Gabriella crying in troy's arms._

_Flashes to_

_"__Hmm__, you know Zeke, __maybe;__ just maybe, I don't need all that stuff to be happy." Said sharpay as Zeke hugged her from the back, grinning widely._

Follow these girls on their amazing journey of friendship, happiness and love.

_Flashes to Gabriella and Sharpay driving a convertible while cheering and shouting loudly._

Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.

_Shows Gabriella stretching her hand out and saying __"hi__, I'm Gabriella!"_

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans._

_Flashes to sharpay saying," I did not just do that!"_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton._

_Flashes to Troy, shirtless while lifting some heaving blocks, the sweat on his__ well toned__ body glistening in the sunlight, his hair falling slightly into his eyes._

_And Chris warren jr. as Zeke Baylor._

_Flashes to Zeke talking to Gabriella." Whats up with country club princess over there?"_

In,** the road less travelled.**

_Flashes to the 4 friends walking down a dusky path, arms slung around each others shoulders._

**Okay, okay! I know I got carried away with the description of Troy Bolton, but you can't blame me okay! I know you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Okay, so this is an idea for a new story, tell me what you think. The first chapter will be put up in about 1 and a half week cause I'm going to ****India**** from 8 – 18 ****Feb.****, so it'll take time.**

**Thanx guys!**

**Peaceout girlscout!**

**Bhavana**


	2. Chapter1

**The Road Less Travelled.**

**1**

Gabriella Montez walked into her spacious bedroom tired and dreary. Today… had been an extremely busy day.

You see Gabriella Montez was a busy, busy girl.

Not only was she the child of the one and only Anthony Montez, the highly acclaimed industrialist but her mother was Elizabeth Montez, the fabulous fashion Designer.

And by the way, running from the paparazzi in Marie Claire pumps is not recommended.

Because of her famous parentage, the paparazzi stalked her 24/7 365 days a year.

But above all this, Gabriella was a genuine good person, she loved working at the hospital as a helper, it was really fulfilling for her. And today, they fired her, she _volunteered,_ they can't _fire_ her. They said she was a great helper, it's just that the strings attached i.e: paparazzi, crazed creepy fans, were too much for the hospital to handle.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," came Gabriella's curt reply.

"Hey gab's, Whats up?" asked Sharpay Evans, her best friend as she stood in the door way.

"I can't do it." said Gabriella suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Sharpay, confused.

"I simply cannot do it."

"Do what?"

"IT!"

"Whats it?"

"IT!"

"Gab's, if you don't tell me what IT is, I swear to god I'll…"

"Life, I just can't handle it now, shar! That's it Shar, I need to escape, from school, fame everything!"

"you know you shouldn't run away."

"I'm not running! I'm just tired of this I need … a new environment."

"A new environment?"

"Yea…"

"Okkkaaayy, it's the summer, how does the Bahamas' sound to you?"

"No."

"Hawaii?"

"No."

"L.A"

"No!"

"Europe?"

"No!"

"Ugh, gab's where do you want to go? It sounds like you wanna go on like a road trip or something." Said Sharpay.

"Oh My God Shar! You're a genius!"

"I am? I mean, of course I am! Umm…why?"

"A road trip! That sounds perfect! Ooo! I could plan it now and leave tomorrow!"

"What? NO! no.no.no.no.NO! I was joking gab's! "

"Yea, well a road trip is perfect!" said Gabriella turning on her Laptop, " ooo! This sounds interesting route 66…"

"No gabs! Road trips are sooo….Un – glam!"

"Precisely, that's why I wanna do it, besides, it's not like your coming right?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Road trip's aren't a cruise to the islands Shar, its gonna be pretty…dirty."

"Yea so, you're my best friend, you really think I'm gonna let you go alone?"

"Oh My God! Really?"

"Yep! Your stuck with me sister!" said sharpay grinning.

Gabriella ran and engulfed sharpay into a big hug," thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No problem girl, now let's get planning!"

Both girls sat down and planned their trip for the next few months, Gabriella couldn't be happier.

As Gabriella laid down for a good night's sleep, she had a big smile on her face.

Gabriella groaned as she woke up at 5 am the next morning. Her first action was to slam the alarm clock onto the floor and pull the covers over her head, but as soon as she realized what was going happen today and she got up immediately picking up the phone and calling Sharpay. She picked up by the 3rd ring.

"Good morning Shar!"

"Morning Gabs!" greeted Sharpay.

"You're already awake?"

"Sweetie, I've been awake for an hour already."

"Why?"

"Hey! Looking good takes time!"

Gabriella laughed," I should have known!"

"Uh huh, I still got to get ready and something tells me that you just woke up. So I'm gonna put the phone down. Later Gabs."

"Yea, Later!"

And with that both Gabriella put down the phone. She got up to take a shower and get ready to leave. Once she was done, she looked at her self in the mirror, she was wearing Jeans and a simple vintage shirt. She grabbed some sneakers and fixed her long curls so that they were falling over her shoulders and she put a cute lime green hair band and she grabbed her handbag and her big suitcase and headed out the door.

When she reached downstairs she saw her mother, who was rarely ever at home in the kitchen.

"Hello darling, where are you of too?"

"Shar and I are going on a road trip together."

"Shar?" asked her mother

"You know, Sharpay Evans, my best friend, she has been since I was 5."

"Oh, you mean sparkly pink girl."

Gabriella let out an annoyed sigh," yes mother her."

"Yes, well then have fun. Your dad and I were planning on going to L.A anyways, we have work to do there. You have enough money dear? Here take an extra $100, 000. You know, just incase." Said Elizabeth picking up her wallet and taking out a wad of cash."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later then, bye."

"Bye Gabriella!"

Gabriella sighed again. Her mother was hardly ever there, she didn't know anything about her, and frankly, her mother didn't even care. A normal mother would stop their daughter and immediately question them on a situation such as Gabriella's, but her's… never did.

Truth be told, Gabriella acted like she didn't care, but really, it was the most important thing in the world.

As she climbed into her BMW, she turned on her iPod and plugged it into the Car docking station, letting the music rush over her.

She stopped by Sharpay's house (Mansion) to see her waiting outside with 6 Bags.

"Whoa, Sharpay, that's a lot of stuff."

"No, it's like 1 billionth of what I was going to bring you better thank me for cutting down!"

"Okay, okay. Lets see if this stuff fits."

Sharpay and Gabriella managed to fit all of the bags in my putting Gabriella's Bag and Sharpay's clothes bag(3) in the back seat and they put the rest of the bags in the hood.

Both girls climbed into the car.

"Ready?" asked Gabriella.

"Yea! Let's go!"

Both the girls cheered as they drove of together.

_**Towards the start of a new adventure.**_

**Wooo! What do you think? I know it's a bit slow now, but it'll get better, I promise. It's like it takes time to warm up but once your running, nothing can stop you!**

**Don't worry though, I won't abandon its Arranged! I'm working on it!**

**Peaceout girlscout!**

**Bhavana **


	3. Chapter 2

Gabriella sighed as she breathed in the fresh air.

Her car just suddenly stopped working… suddenly.

She and sharpay were driving along belching out the tune playing on the radio and then suddenly the cars on screen computer showed signs of dangerous damage and the need to stop immediately.

Gabriella noticed that the next petrol pump was about 500 meters from there, so she got out of the car, not bothering to lock it as sharpay was still inside, snoring silently and started her walk.

She looked at the cars passing by so fast, they probably saw nothing but a blur of green and brown from the windows, why didn't they slow down and look at the incredible view. But then she did a double take, she didn't do that until this trip either.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the petrol pump, she saw an old man standing around aimlessly and cautiously walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me, but my car broke down about 500 meters from here, do you think you could help me?"

The old man smiled," of course, let me call my grand son and his friend, they would be happy to assist you!" the man turned around before yelling," troy! Zeke! Come here!"

"Coming!" a boy replied," Whats up grandpa?"

Gabriella looked at him and her breath caught in her throat. He looked gorgeous, beautiful blue eyes, tan skin, great dirty blond hair and an amazing body. She smiled shyly.

"Troy, this young girl needs your help with her car. It broke down around 500 meters from here, go and take your truck with Zeke and help her." Said the old man, looking back at Gabriella to confirm the story.

"Sure grandpa." He said and then turned to Gabriella," lets go young girl." Troy said referring to his grandfathers words earlier.

Gabriella giggled as her eyes danced in amusement.

"So, young gir-"

"Gabriella" Gabriella interjected softly. Troy smiled, "so _Gabriella,_ "said troy speaking her name slowly and softly, almost as if he were relishing it," where's your car?"

"Down the high way to the left, my best friend is still sitting inside."

"Okay, well Zeke, you and I can go in my truck, I hope you don't mind though, it's pretty uh… banged up."

"It's okay, um…?"

"Troy." Said troy.

"Its okay troy really, I don't mind."

-

-

Troy, Zeke and Gabriella were driving down the highway when Zeke saw a girl in a pink outfit flailing her arms around a stomping her feet.

"Man, Whats her damage?" he chuckled.

Gabriella looked towards where he was pointing and laughed.

"That, is my best friend Sharpay Evans, she's better than she looks, trust me."

"Yea right, I don't think we'll get along" said Zeke.

When sharpay saw Gabriella get out of the truck she immediately ran up to her.

"Oh my god gabs! You won't believe what happened! Some one stole my stuff! From the trunk! And I could not run in my L.V originals! It's horrible! My entire make up and most of my shoes! Are gone!"

"Its ok shar, you still have clothes and some shoes, chillax,"

She saw Sharpay's eyes wander to the two tall boys standing next to her.

"Oh and this is troy and Zeke, their gonna repair the car for us."

Troy smiled at sharpay, amused by her exterior; she looked so misplaced with her designer clothing on a dust road.

"Okay, let's see what the problem is," said troy opening up the hood. After both he and Zeke looked around the engine, they talked in hush tones before they turned back to the girls.

"I'm sorry girls but there is a part that needs to be replaced." Said Zeke.

"Okay then replace it!" said sharpay.

"Yea well, princess it isn't that easy, not many 2008 7 series BMW come along this way and grandpa Bolton doesn't have the part, your gonna have to wait like 3 or 4 weeks for this job to be done." Said Zeke nonchalantly

"WHAT!" yelled Sharpay

Gabriella just groaned and sat her self in the dusty ground.

"But we have no place to stay and this car is our only transport! What are we gonna do?"

Troy smiled sympathetically and sat next to Gabriella, "well, there's a town close to here, Albuquerque, that's where I live. How about I take you there and we'll find you a place to live?"

Gabriella lifted her head up and noticed that her face was inches from troy's," I'd like that, troy. Thanks."

"no problem, its what I do!" he said as he lifted himself of the ground before grabbing Gabriella's hands and pulling her up too," I'll send for a tow truck and you girls can take your bags and whatever you need and put them in the back of my truck, Zeke can sit behind and you girls can sit up front."

"sounds like a plan," said sharpay," lets go."

Gabriella just looked over to troy and smiled and he smiled back.

_God, his smile is gorgeous._

_God, her smile is gorgeous._

**-**

**-**

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you like! Review!**


End file.
